


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°109 : « Vie, temps et douleur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [109]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Il était terriblement difficile pour Anakin et Padmé de trouver du temps pour eux...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°109 : « Vie, temps et douleur »

**Author's Note:**

> Le ship Anidala succède au ship Obitine... ;)

La vie se remplissait de sens lorsque l'on réalisait le fait – très basique en somme, mais qui ne sautait pas systématiquement aux yeux – que l'on ne pourrait jamais revivre deux fois le même événement, aussi agréable qu'il put être.

Le temps manquait souvent à Anakin et à Padmé, leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus brèves et espacées... mais jamais ils n'oubliaient d'en profiter autant qu'il était humainement possible. Jamais ils ne gaspillaient ces courts mais précieux temps qui leur étaient accordés.

Chaque nouvelle séparation n'en était que plus douloureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Vos feels doivent probablement me remercier avec chaleur et gratitude xD


End file.
